ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle Montgomery
"The Immortal Angel" Gabrielle Montgomery is an e-Diva, with around 14 months of experience in the business. She has worked for several wrestling promotions, most notably NCW and MCW. Currently, she is working in MCW where she has resided for the past eight months. Gabrielle is the current MCW Women's Champion. Personal Information Gabrielle Montgomery was born in Corpus Christi, Texas to Michael and Elizabeth Montgomery on November 12th, 1977. She is the youngest of four children, having three elder brothers -- Paul, Andrew, and Lucas. They are very protective of their only sister, always looking out for her, and training her on the off days from work. Gabrielle also has three sisters-in-law, three nieces, and two nephews that make up her rather close-knit family. History Early Years Not much is known about Gabrielle's childhood thus far. It was discovered recently that once she turned eighteen, her parents began setting her up on blind dates with men that had less than savory intentions toward her. Only recently has this practice been stopped by Gabrielle herself. It is unclear as to why exactly Gabrielle wanted to get into the wrestling business. Debut - NCW Gabrielle began training to become a wrestler in early 2004 at the age of 26, in a local wrestling facility in Dallas, Texas. She resided there for the following year, completing her training and moving back to Corpus Christi. After a few months of waiting, she received a notice from the offices of New Championship Wrestling (NCW), saying that she had a great look and style, and that they wished for her to come to Chicago to sign a contract. She left Corpus Christi in the summer of 2005, traveling to the Windy City to begin her wrestling career. She made her first appearance on NCW's flagship program, Tuesday Night Temptation (TNT) in June, appearing in a live interview where she challenged the company's veteran heel Diva, Dame Barbara Mary Windsor to a match. The following week, Gabrielle debuted in the ring against Dame, winning the bout with her finisher The Immortality. Dame, being furious at the loss, challenged Gabrielle to a rematch when the rookie Diva managed to win once again. This ongoing rivalry furthered even more at NCW's first pay-per-view, Ride of Your Life in August, which saw Gabrielle and Dame challenging one another for the new NCW Women's Championship, in a varation of a "Leather Strap" match. It was Gabrielle's night, as she claimed the championship and defeated Dame once again, joining the lesser known stable, Pain Sindicate, with Ryan Banks, Jay Nichols, Victoria Lee, and Kidman Hardy following the match. United Wrestling Industries New Championship Wrestling slowly began to decline soon after, closing its doors in September. Gabrielle and much of the original NCW roster found work at a new promotion, by the name of United Wrestling Industries (UWi). It was here that the NCW Women's Championship was unified with UWi's Women's title, and given to Gabrielle. Upon arrival in UWi, the Pain Sindicate stable was disbanded with no clear explanation, leaving Gabrielle to feud with the returning Dame Barbara Windsor once again. On September 25th at Symphony of Destruction Dame challenged Gabrielle for the championship, costing herself the title after knocking Gabrielle out with brass knuckles. Soon after, Gabrielle reissued a challenge to Dame, to face her in a bra and panties match. The champion won the match by disqualification, after Dame's grandaughter interfered, with "The Beast from The East" Frank Travishki saving Gabrielle from further harm. Following the Symphony of Destruction pay per view, the company's roster began to become unmotivated and unwilling to work due to lack of competition. UWi was forced to close in late September 2005, leaving Gabrielle with no choice but to vacate the women's title and return home. NCW v2.0 Just a week or so after the closing of UWi, Gabrielle then got the idea to reopen the defuct NCW, believing that she had the skills and knowledge needed to run the company. Together with her friend and former NCW / UWi coworker Linzi, she went back to Chicago to meet with the company's CEO. After a long deliberation, it was decided that Gabrielle was fit to run NCW, along with Linzi acting as the General Manager. A few phone calls were made, and the two women managed to secure a few former stars from the original promotion, including "The Daredevil" Dark, Tom "The Eh" Roberts, "Mr. Shootstyle" Steven Styles, and Chris Cannon. Several stars from UWi also signed contracts, and NCW was seemingly on its way to the top. Gabrielle was now referred to as "Ms. Montgomery", given her new role in the promotion. The NCW Women's Championship was also brought back, and given to Gabrielle again to defend by the CEO. This decision is heavily criticized to this day. There was barely a women's division to begin with, and the majority of the women were running the show itself. It was thought to be of bad taste to have the Women's Champion running the show, but nevertheless, it did happen. Tuesday Night Temptation returned to television almost immediately with success. However, at the end of the premiere, Gabrielle encountered trouble by way of her former lover, only known to this day as The Soul Chaser. He claimed that he had come back for her, and that "she hadn't seen the last of him". In light of the situation, several new acquisitions from a lesser known promotion named IWF were signed to NCW, including the man that Gabrielle would later cross paths with again in Midwest Championship Wrestling, Alexandre. The NCW World Heavyweight Championship was also brought back, which Gabrielle immediately booked a tournament for. The tournament was ended in a fatal four way match between Aaron Stryfe, Tom "The Eh" Roberts, Steve Williams, and "The Daredevil" Dark at the November pay per view, Going Under. Roberts won the match after pinning Aaron Stryfe and became NCW's newest champion. After enduring weeks of mental and psychological torture from the Soul Chaser, Gabrielle was challenged by the demon to a "Darkside Rules" match at Going Under. The stipulation to this match was if she could gain a pinfall over him, or force him to submit, he would then leave her in peace forever. However, if she were to be tied up to his symbol, subsequently losing the bout, she would become Soul Chaser's property for the rest of her life. Gabrielle did lose the match, being forced to stand at the demon's side thereafter. She was unexplicably "possessed" by him, often reverting back and forth between a state of "good and evil" as it came to be, when she was with him. Soon after the pay per view, the morale in the company was slowly dwindling. Many people were not happy and left the promotion, citing unfair working conditions and backstage politics. Gabrielle fired a few of the new IWF acquisitions at one point after a disrespectful display upon their arrival. Her duties as the owner were nearly forgotten, causing further dissension backstage. The basis of the TNT show itself was barely focused on the top tier stars, which served to weaken the faith everyone had in Gabrielle as the owner. NCW's next, and final pay per view, Holiday Revolution was held as a press conference instead of a live show, which featured the specialty of Tom Roberts, the "Roberts Royce" match. This saw Roberts fighting Super Sharky for the NCW World Heavyweight Championship, which Roberts managed to win. Meanwhile, during the conference, Gabrielle decided to renew her feud with none other than Dame Windsor, challenging her to fight for the Women's Championship in a special holiday gimmick match known as a "Holiday Feast" match. This would be the deciding match in their feud, and Gabrielle's first and only title defense during the promotion's tenure, which was successful yet again. The situation between Gabrielle and The Soul Chaser only became worse as he forced the newly possessed Gabrielle to marry him in January of 2006, hoping to take over control of NCW with his new bride in the process. Despite attempts from the newcomer Alexandre to stop the wedding, she became the wife of the demonic entity. NCW further fell apart after that, when the World champion Tom Roberts was fired from the company following a dispute with the General Manager Linzi. Gabrielle had little sway in the decision, given her current state with Soul Chaser. NCW was now left with no champion, few dedicated wrestlers, and was on the verge of folding once again. Gabrielle realized that there was nowhere else left to go but down. She resigned as the owner, vacated the Women's Championship for good, and NCW faded away for the second time in it's history. Soon after, her marriage to Soul Chaser was annuled without a word to anyone, and the demon dissapered, assumed never to seen again. Gabrielle returned home to Corpus Christi, convinced that her wrestling career was quickly heading down the drain. Midwest Championship Wrestling Finishing Maneuvers *'Angel's Grace' (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) *'The Immortality' (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker) *'Ascend to Heaven' (Spinning Elevated DDT) *'Angel's Kiss' (Outside the ring, Gabrielle breathes a kiss to her opponent who is on the ring apron, and then kicks him / her in the head) *''Kiss of Death'' (Snap DDT) *''Sweet Dreams'' (Cradle Brainbuster) *''Wings of Domain'' (Vertebreaker) *''Eyes of The Beholder'' (Triangle Choke) *''The Immortalock'' (Dragon Sleeperhold) *''The Art of Balance'' (Springboard Bulldog) *''Blind Eye Halo'' (Imploding Senton Bomb) *Spinebuster *Standing Suplex *TKO *Spin-out Powerbomb *Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam *Ura-nage backbreaker *Cobra Clutch Bulldog *Cross-arm German Suplex *Crucifix armbar *Guillotine Choke *Lou Thez Press *Diving Shoulder Block *Diving Knee Drop Bulldog *Roudhouse Kick *Spinning Back Kick *Flying Clothesline *Hurracanrana *450 Splash *Diving Elbow Drop Trivia *Gabrielle has used several themes as her entrance music throughout her career. **"Immortal" - Adema (NCW, UWi, MCW) **"Crawlin" - Linkin Park (NCWv2.0) **"Black Star Deceiver" - Soilwork (MCW) **"Trigger" - In Flames (MCW, current) *Measurements: 36-25-36 *Owns a 3 year old female German Shepherd named Roxanne. *Worked as a ranch hand for her neighbors during high school. *Attended a university in Victoria and received a bachelor's degree in Biology. *Originally set out to become a medical technician after graduation *When she first began her training, she was told by her coaches and trainers that it was too late for her to start a wrestling career being that she was twenty six at the time. Nevertheless, she kept on until she was brought into NCW nearly a year and a half later. Title History New Championship Wrestling *1-time NCW Women's Champion United Wrestling Industries *1-time UWi Women's Champion (unified with the NCW Women's Championship follwing the closing of NCW in September 2005) Midwest Championship Wrestling *1-time MCW Women's Champion (current) Montgomery, Gabrielle